The Plan
by KingodtheNight
Summary: A treasure hunter dies. Sam, Dean and Jo find out that it could be related to Crowley's plan.


The Plan

EXT. MOTEL PARKING LOT-NIGHT

The Impala is parked in front of the motel. Sam, Dean and Jo are all carrying their stuff into the building.

DEAN Another day, another dead end.

JO This kid's pretty smart.

SAM He's a prophet, I think that's in the job description.

INT. MOTEL ROOM-MINTUES LATER

It's a typical motel room, small two beds. Sam drops his stuff by the side of the room, places his laptop on the table by the door and types information into the screen.

Dean lies his stuff on the bed, as if he's claiming it. Jo let's her stuff down in the middle of the room and looks around.

JO Uh, we're gonna need a cot.

Dean and Sam both turn to look at Jo.

DEAN A cot?

JO There's only two beds and I'm not sharing.

SAM I already asked the front desk, they don't have any.

JO Well then you two are sharing.

She picks her stuff up and places it on the other bed.

Dean looks to his brother.

DEAN No brokeback.

SAM Wasn't planning on it.

INT. ABANDONED CHURCH-NIGHT

Azariah stands at the top of the bell tower looking down at Earth. TEMORIEL, a violent angel in a vessel built as a mountain of muscles, walks up the stairs. He approaches Azariah. The two stand next to each other without saying a word for a moment.

AZARIAH Has it been confirmed yet?

TEMORIEL As far as we know, it seems that Sammael can still read Metatron's handwriting.

AZARIAH (sarcastic)  
Terrific, then Crowley is still one step ahead of us.

TEMORIEL He has information we don't, he'll always be ahead of us.

AZARIAH At least until the tablet can be recovered.

Temoriel's tone changes.

TEMORIEL We have another issue Azariah.

AZARIAH What would that be?

TEMORIEL The girl.

(pause)  
You broke the rules.

AZARIAH The Lazarus twins are just as important to the plan as the Winchesters.

TEMORIEL It was written as a backup plan, in case all else fails.

AZARIAH In case all else fails?

Azariah turns away from the landscape he's been staring at and looks at his subordinate.

AZARIAH So far, we are losing this war. The least we can do is be prepared for the worst.

INT. APARTMENT-NIGHT

Dave sits on his couch watching TV and drinking a beer. The door to the room opens and Les walks in.

LES You been there all day?

DAVE Why do anything else, I'm gonna be a millionaire tomorrow.

LES You seem confident.

Dave gets up from the couch and grabs a small tattered bag off the table. He walks up to Les.

DAVE Man once, they see this they're going to give me at least three million for it.

He pulls the bag off, it was concealing an old rusted, goblet. Something that looks like it could be thousands of years old, but in good condition for its age.

LES You're expecting collectors to hand you three million for an old cup.

There is a shadow forming behind Dave, it's growing bigger and bigger.

DAVE This has the seal of Joseph of Aramythia.

The shadow grows arms and the hands grow massive claws.

DAVE (CONT'D) This would have been in the same room as the apostles during the last supper.

The shadow moves off the wall, it's advancing on Dave.

DAVE (CONT'D)  
This could very well be...

The shadow thrusts its claws off the wall and into Dave's back. Dave gags and blood explodes out of his tosro as he falls to the ground.

Les grabs the cup as he falls to the ground.

LES Thanks.

His eyes spread into a demonic black.

INT. MOTEL ROOM-MORNING

Jo lies asleep in bed. Her eyes slowing begin to open as the sun comes in through the window. She sits up, yawns and stretches. Jo slowly turns her head to her side, a grin forms on her face.

Sam and Dean lay asleep in the same bed as each other, arm in arm. As if they're much closer than brothers. Jo can't help herself, she lets out a loud laugh.

Dean rolls over, his eyes begin to open. Sam does the same. They both become still, they lean they're heads to face each other.

DEAN SAM Oh! Oh!

They scramble away from each other. Dean falls out of the bed.

Jo laughs hysterically at the two. Dean looks over his shoulder.

DEAN (annoyed)  
Guess this is funny to you.

JO Hilarious.

EXT. IMPALA-LATER

Dean and Jo stand behind the Impala with the trunk open, packing the car. Jo is still laughing under her breath.

DEAN Uh, listen. What you just saw. That doesn't happen often.

JO I think once is enough.

Her expression becomes much more serious.

JO Are we gonna talk about what you said the other night?

Dean looks away from her and sighs, he's been hoping to avoid this. He forces himself to look back up.

DEAN I meant everything I said Jo. I already saw you die once, I don't ever want to see that again.

JO You and Sam, have seen each other die before. You're still on the road together.

DEAN Me and Sam are brothers, it's different.

JO Really?

She leans closer to Dean, becoming more personal.

JO (CONT'D)  
How so?

Dean is at a loss for words.

DEAN Look Jo, that night was probably the worst of my life. I can't go through it again.

JO You know what I remember about that night.

(pause)  
I had the best kiss of my life.

Sam walks toward the Impala, reading a newspaper as he takes steps. Jo and Dean look away from each other.

DEAN Find anything?

SAM Nothing on Kevin, but maybe a job.

He places the newspaper on the side of the car.

SAM Small time treasure hunter, not to far away from here, just back from his latest expedition. Claims he found the biggest find ever. His body was found savagely mutilated, his roommate and his find were missing. No signs of forced entrance.

DEAN That sounds like a job. Where is it?

SAM Tulsa.

INT. APARTMENT-DAY

Sam talks to Dave's landlord while Jo and Dean look through the apartment. Sam and Dean are dressed in the FBI disguises, Jo's dressed like a reporter.

Jo and Dean step into the bathroom Sam pays them no mind and talks to the landlord.

SAM So, what exactly was his occupation.

LANDLORD He wanted to be a treasure hunter, the kid didn't realize that there isn't much left to find.

SAM According to his records it looked like he travelled a lot. Do you know anything about that?

LANDLORD Yeah, he used to go around to wherever he could afford and try to find stuff.

SAM Could you tell me where he went most recently.

LANDLORD Lords, France. He said he found something that would finally give him his big break.

SAM Do you have any idea what that was?

LANDLORD It was a cup, he claimed it was...

Sam nods for him to go on.

LANDLORD He thought it was the Holy Grail.

SAM The Holy Grail?

LANDLORD Yeah, I told the kid that was stupid. Damn thing probably isn't even real.

SAM Yeah, probably not, but do you have any idea who could have done this?

LANDLORD None. Now I understand why you're asking me questions but, is it really standard for your partner to show that reporter around.

Sam turns over his shoulder to see Dean and Jo looking the kitchen together.

LANDLORD If you ask me your partner just wants to get laid.

Sam laughs uncomfortably.

INT. MOTEL ROOM-LATER

The door opens and the three hunters walk in.

JO This guy thinks he found the holy grail?

SAM Yeah, apparently.

DEAN Maybe he's just seen The Last Crusade to many times.

Sam sits down in front of the computer, Jo sits across from him.

JO Well, whatever it was that got to him, it wasn't anything we'd expect. There was no sulfur or ectoplasm anywhere in there.

Sam looks up at Jo.

SAM By the way, we may need to get an FBI ID Jo, the landlord thought it was fishy Dean was showing a reporter around a crime scene.

JO Probably not a bad idea.

DEAN Alright moving on, we even sure this is our thing. I mean it doesn't look like anything we deal with got in here.

SAM Dean, you don't think its weird the guy got axed after he thought he found something like this?

DEAN His roomie probably believed him and wanted it for himself.

SAM This is probably something we should still look into.

DEAN How?

JO There's always your angel friend.

Dean and Sam both stare at her.

JO What he came when you prayed about me, maybe this is just as important to him.

Dean looks up to the ceiling.

DEAN Uh, Azariah, we have a possible loose heavenly nuke in Tulsa, roadside motel B-12.

Nothing happens.

SAM You call that a prayer?

JO Come on Dean, even I know that was pretty pitiful.

A gust of the wind blows, Temoriel is in the room. All three hunters turn to look at him.

DEAN Who the hell are you?

TEMORIEL My name is Temoriel, right hand to the Stewart of Heaven.

DEAN So your Azariah's little pet dog, where's your boss we called him.

TEMORIEL He's busy running a kingdom, speak to me.

SAM Some guy got killed, he thought he had the Holy grail.

TEMORIEL The holy grail?

AZARIAH (O.S.)  
Are you sure?

The humans look to the other side of the room, Azariah stands there.

AZARIAH The grail's been missing for two thousand years.

DEAN Wait, the holy grail is real?

AZARIAH After everything you've seen you still have doubts. Of course it's real, and it's one of the most powerful weapons in existence. Crowley must behind this.

JO There wasn't any sulfur, in the apartment. How could demons be responsible for this?

AZARIAH Demons have control over more creatures than you would think. Whatever killed that man must have turned the grail over to him.

Azariah turns to Temoriel.

AZARIAH Alert the hosts, we need to find this.

Temoriel nods and he disappears with a gust of the wind.

AZARIAH Find whatever killed this man, then you'll find Crowley.

Azariah disappears with the wind.

INT. MOTEL ROOM-NIGHT

Sam works on the laptop while Dean and Jo look over newspaper clippings. Dean's bored out of his mind.

Dean throws the clippings on the table.

DEAN Nothing! There's nothing here!

JO Calm down Winchester, we're gonna find something eventually.

Sam types something into his computer and what comes up catches his attention.

SAM You know how the roommate went missing?

Dean and Jo turn to look at Sam.

SAM (CONT'D)  
I just found a video of him leaving a bar in town.

COMPUTER SCREEN

INT. MOTEL ROOM-NIGHT

Les steps out of the bar with a girl. He looks up at the camera as it passes.

JO Great, his roommate just died and he's out man-whoring.

DEAN Think he's possessed.

SAM Definitely.

DEAN So how do we catch this guy.

JO I've got an idea.

Dean turns to look at her with a concerned look to her face.

DEAN No.

CUT TO:

-NIGHT

Jo sits alone wearing a miniskirt and a light tank-top. Dean and Sam watch her from the other side of the bar. A guy comes over to talk to Jo.

DEAN I don't like this.

SAM She'll be fine, Dean.

DEAN You better be right about that.

Jo walks over to the pool table with the guy. He grabs a pool stick. Sam laughs under his breath.

SAM Think that guy knows what he's getting into.

DEAN He doesn't stand a chance.

Dean scans the crowd. Les is talking to another girl just outside of Jo's sight.

DEAN We've got a match.

EXT. POOL TABLE-MINUTES LATER

Jo is killing this guy. She prepares to take a shot. There's only three striped balls left. She aims and lets the stick hit the cueball. The cueball bounces off the side of the table and knocks two striped balls in.

JO That's another hundred each.

Dean walks up behind them holding two bottles of beer.

DEAN Hey blondi, maybe you should play with somebody good, not this half-assed loser.

The guy makes a motion at Dean. Jo puts herself in between the two. Dean leans in close.

DEAN (whispering)  
Our guy's over by the jukebox.

Jo looks over his shoulder. She notices him. Jo takes a step back from Dean.

JO When I'm out, I choose who's a loser and who's not.

Dean sighs and walks away.

The guy takes a few steps closer to Jo.

JO Take a hike loser.

EXT. JUKEBOX-LATER

Les leans against the side of the jukebox. Jo walks up to the edge of the bar. She leans down and talks to the bartender. Les notices her. Jo gets her drink and stares at Les.

JO You checking me out.

She walks up to Les and steps right into his personal space.

JO I'm Joann, who are you?

LES I'm Les.

EXT. STREET-NIGHT

Jo and Les walks down the street both obviously drunk.

JO So you're into archeology, that's cool.

LES Trying to be at least.

The two stop and turn to face each other.

LES Do you feel something, here?

JO (seductively)  
Yes.

LES Good.

Les's eyes become a demonic black. He grabs Jo's shoulders.

Holy water sprays all over Les's face. Sam and Dean leap out of the shadows.

JO That was easy.

Dean grabs Les by the shoulder and shoves his bottle of holy water in his mouth.

DEAN Where is Crowley?

LES Go screw yourself!

Dean pulls Ruby's knife from his pocket and slashes the demon across the arm.

DEAN Where is Crowley!

The shadow creature grows behind the hunters.

LES I'd worry about yourselves.

The shadow creature swats its hand across the three. Sam and Dean fall to the ground. The shadow creature grabs Jo and lifts her up. She struggles.

Dean looks up from the ground. He sees Jo in the air, his face fills with terror.

DEAN Jo!

LES Sweet on that one are you. Well now you get to watch as I tear her apart.

CROWLEY (O.S.)  
Good job Les.

Crowley walks into view, holding a glass of Craig.

CROWLEY Hello boys, it's been awhile hasn't it.

DEAN You son of a bitch.

Crowley looks up at Jo in the hands of the shadow beast.

CROWLEY Oh, I didn't think of how bad this has to be for you Dean, you get to see the worst thing happen to that little blonde thing all over again.

Dean's face fills with rage.

CROWLEY I was just hoping to stock up on supplies and it ended up bringing you three to me. I must say this worked out splendidly.

Dean grasps the knife. Les notices.

LES No, no, no.

The shadow beast tightens its grip on Jo, she screams in pain.

LES You do that and she's gonna spill all over the street.

Dean let's go of the knife.

CROWLEY As naive as ever Dean.

(pause)  
Tear her in half.

LES With pleasure.

Les raises his hand and tightens his grip.

JO DEEEAANNN!

Three bolts of lightning shoot down from the sky, they hit Les and he disappears. The shadow beast dissolves, Jo falls to the ground.

Azariah and Temoriel appear in front of Sam and Dean.

AZARIAH Hello Crowley.

CROWLEY Azariah, I see you've taken to looking after these two. Where's your trench coat?

Azariah takes a step closer to Crowley.

CROWLEY I wouldn't do that.

He waves his hand and a wall of holy fire appears in front of him.

CROWLEY Came prepared, you should try it next time.

AZARIAH I'm going to kill you before this is over.

CROWLEY I'll hold you to that, but just so you know it could take a very long time for this to end.

Crowley disappears.

The three hunters struggle to get off the ground.

INT. ABANDONED CHURCH-NIGHT

Les stands in a devil trap in the old church, his body is bruised and bloodied and his clothes are torn. He's been beaten since being captured. Two angels stand in the room watching him.

A door opens and Azariah steps in.

LES So this is the Stewart of Heaven, I always thought you'd be taller.

AZARIAH This is a vessel, my true form would force fear through your bones.

LES We'll see about that.

AZARIAH What does Crowley want with the Grail, demons can't use it?

LES Have you ever considered that the grail may have more than one use? Metatron's tablet taught us a lot.

AZARIAH Why don't you enlighten me?

LES Power, we want power.

AZARIAH You usually do, but how are you going to get it?

LES Eve came from Purgatory, then the New God, and next the Leviathans. Have ever once considered what else could be in there.

Les laughs manically.

Azariah turns to the angel next to him.

AZARIAH Keep a close eye on him.

EXT. MOTEL PARKING LOT-NIGHT

Sam, Dean and Jo get out of the Impala. Sam walks toward the motel. Jo and Dean take their time.

DEAN Hey Jo.

She stops and turns to face him.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
Can I talk to you for a moment?

JO About what?

DEAN About that. You used yourself as bait again. That thing could've killed you!

JO So could every other thing I've hunted in my life, but they didn't!

DEAN One thing did!

JO One thing killed you too!

Dean is taken aback by this.

JO Do you know how that felt for me to hear! You were right that I had a crush on you, but it was more than that.

(pause)  
When I heard you were dead I never felt so alone. Even more than when my Dad died.

Tears swell in her eyes.

JO (CONT'D)  
When I found out you were alive...I couldn't believe, I thought, I don't know what I thought. It was like there was still hope.

Dean comes closer and pulls her in for a hug. She hugs him back. The two pull their faces away from each other. They stare for a moment.

The two fall into a kiss, the kind that can only be shared by two people who love each other.

Dean picks Jo off her feet. He takes several steps back toward the Impala. He opens the back door with his free hand. Dean leans back and Jo falls in with him onto the back seat. They slide across the seats and Jo closes the door behind them.


End file.
